Warrior Four
by Palaemona
Summary: Perhaps the lives of the founding four were better off forgotten. But perhaps, they were needed to be told, and the adventures brought to life. The Battle General Helga and the fierce warrior Godric. The violent Lady of Ravenclaw, and the wealthy Lord Sal. Tales unravel slowly, forgotten from time.


**Kind of an odd oneshot, most likely been done millions of times. I wouldn't know. I haven't really looked. I've just been thinking of the normal theories though. Sal a heartless bastard who hates the impure blood. Rowena a cold, intelligent woman who is superior to all others. Godric, this brave wonderful warrior who is the defender of all. Helga, this kind, sweet woman who essentially is looked over. **

**So, why not do Sal as this man who plays with dark spells, and is hopelessly in love with Rowena. And then I thought, why not make Rowena violent and insane and likes to ride on dragons? How about Godric, a child at heart and sexist? Or even Helga as this Battle General? **

**My attempt to make a story about them, their lives, separation, and Hogwarts. **

**~()~**

"Please?" Sal begged, clasping her hand.

Flipping the page with her free hand, she gave a simple shake of her head. "No, Sal. I wish to read in peace."

~()~

Rowena sat, perched upon a chair, with a rather large book placed upon her lap. Helga was sharpening her knives in the light of the roaring fire, leaning against Godric who was sitting cross legged upon the floor, poking the fire with an intense expression upon his face.

"Where's Sal?" Helga asked, looking up.

Godric stopped playing with the fire, and began to study the dark haired witch reading. "Rowena knows."

Her dark lips had twisted up into a smile as she flipped the page, and she summoned her dagger silently. "Of course I know. I know everything. Do I not?"

Helga raised an eyebrow, and turned to look at the girl. "Is he still breathing?" She recalled the last time the two had gotten over an argument of how to properly prepare tea, and it had been bloody and violent. He had nearly sliced her in half, and she had nearly removed certain parts of him that both he and Godric had paled at.

"Of course. Don't be silly. Far more pleasant to torture a man for his secrets, rather than to let him die silently." Rowena flung her dagger with force to the wall, where it struck between the two planks of wood with a rather threatening thump. She hummed in approval, and snapped her fingers and the dagger disappeared.

Godric paled. "She wonders why I don't trust her. She wonders why I do not trust her. And then, she says morbid little things like that, and does these terrifying things. And she wonders why I do not trust her. Mental." Her head snapped up, and she directed a look of utter loathing to him.

He cringed from her glare, and raised his hands in mock defeat.

"What I wonder is why Helga bothers with your sharp tongue. It would save us all our sanity if we just cut it out." Rowena smirked.

"But I like my tongue. It's my best feature, isn't it? Don't you think?" Godric mumbled to Helga, who just smiled and shrugged.

Helga stood, strapping the knives to her forearms as she did so. "Sal, Rowena-Sal. Stop changing the subject. What did you do with him?"

Smiling, she just stretched her neck, the light from the fire reflecting off of the metal neck guard, and murmured, "Nursing his pride and his crotch."

Both paled drastically. The Heir of Ravenclaw was a deadly witch, and with the Master of Slytherins sharp words, it was a fierce mix. They were brilliant warriors, and strange companions, but at time it would be a blood battle, stopping only short of death.

"God Merlin, rest in peace, what on Earth had you done to him?" Godric moaned.

Rowena tilted her head, and smiled sweetly. "He wanted to fight. I said no. He took my book."

She walked off, the book fading away. It had been nearly an hour when Sal entered the room, limping. Helga simply raised an eyebrow, and Godric merely stuck his tongue out at the man. "She attacked me. The Vixen attacked me. Curse the forsaken sun. She attacked me. Can I kill her?" He pleaded. Helga shook her head, and laughed.

"Face it. In two days, you will have bribed her back to your bed, and will spend an hour romping around before she gets bored of you."

Godric smiled, and sighed. "I guess some of us can please, and others can only try."

"Shame neither of you can do so, isn't it?" Helga smirked before walking off. Perhaps Rowena had an interesting tome to partake an interest in. The Warrior King and the Divine Lord had fallen short of tolerable yet again.

~()~

Helga only ever had so much patience. The idea of listening to her drunken husband sing another round of the 'Barmaid Blush', she would stab him.

Sal had escaped north for the next several nights. Rowena had been on edge all week since the attack on the Eastern Tribes, and unfortunately, for Godric, in no mood to listen to how far down Barmaid Ivy blushed.

A quick silencing charm had been applied within seconds, and a sulking husband that had lasted for fourteen days.

So when Helga had left after three days of listening to the whining, it had been of no surprise.

~()~

Battle was never exactly amusing for Helga. She would channel her energy, and create a whiplash affect, slicing neatly through opponents, and blasting others to death. She found it rather tiring and tedious, and Godric's roars of laughter grated her nerves, and she would find herself wishing to have a chance to perform a simple silencing charm.

But even she knew that is she dared, he would pout and whine, just like the last twenty-seven times Rowena did to the large man when she found him to dreadfully annoying.

Rowena, however, enjoyed it. She would become like fire, raging through the thickest parts, muttering the word 'die' over and over like a mantra. She would be covered in blood by the end of it all, but not a single bit her own. Sal would be right behind her, guarding her back, exploding guts and ripping out throats. The two would often stray to the darker side of curses and actions, such as how Rowena had often created a habit of pelting her daggers down low at males, and how Sal would create a pressure around their skulls, that essentially created an explosion of brains.

Merlin, they were disgusting.

It was after, Rowena would bath the blood away in the river, and Sal would often disappear, and neither would be seen for quite some time. Helga would often sharpen her weapons and joke with Godric. Godric would fill the wooden earthen cups with sweet ale, strong enough to lodge a stick through, or so he said. Merlin's own sacred recipe, he had always bragged.

But this battle was different. It was Hogwarts Valley, full of vampire colonies and werewolf tribes. The Warrior Four had been worn from wars and fights, and at odds with one another. They had grown testy and weary of one another, and in some cases, violent. Sal had slapped Rowena, and Helga had attempted to stab the Slytherin and Godric had been locked out in the night by the feisty Ravenclaw Lady. The fight was not something they had planned for, or had warning for. They had only heard of the twelve villages that had been murdered and raped, and were forced to go after the dark warriors to save Hogwarts valley.

Helga was fighting alone, listening to the sounds of Rowena screaming from the Vampires Attacks, listening to the steady roars of Godric as he pelted spell after spell at the werewolves, sword flung away from the steady force. Somewhere, Sal was fighting, trying to find Rowena.

When they retreated, Sal dragging Rowena forcefully as she tried to reclaim her stolen dagger, and Helga snatching the ruby encrusted sword from a dead body as they sprinted. Merlin forbidden she had forgotten the damned thing, Godric would have mourned like he had lost his mother.

They left the dead bodies of their army in the ruins of battle, and they mourned the loss of such grand friends. They returned to the wooden home deep within the hills and trees, in a silence of mourning.

That night, Sal spent his time healing the slices on Rowena's shoulders and back, while Helga was soothing the injured pride of Godric as he gazed at the freshly healed cut. Helga's throat was raw from the fight with Sal, and Rowena was glaring ice at Godric whom had insulted her performance, declaring her darkened.

"There are too many of them." She murmured as she filled the mugs with tea, not ale. Much to Godric's displeasure. Helga was attacked by a feverish headache, and began to mumble, "If we had been working together, we might have performed to higher standards."

Rowena hummed. "If you had let me take a dragon to battle, it would have been easier."

"Hush. Stop being stupid, you foolish idiot." Sal hissed. The dragon was a sore subject. As was the Basilk egg. He was sore and tired, weary from the battle. Uprisings were far too common now, and few dared to challenge the fierce rebels.

Rowena hissed back and tried to jerk away, and attempted to summon Godric's sword. Sal raised a shield and tightened his grip on her, making her snap her teeth at him. Godric stiffened, and Helga sighed.

Her tone was frigid, and she gave one last jerk before crying out. Sal had simply prodded a deeper cut on her back. "Do not call me stupid, you worthless bag of flesh and blood." She began to mumble curses to the man.

"Now what?" Godric groaned. "This is no longer working out. The Lady of Ravenclaw has fallen to darkness, and the Lord of Slytherin is tainted by her presence."

Sal released the enraged Lady, and she sprang forward and began to pummel him with her fists. "You shallow, sharp-tongued snake!" Helga wrenched the woman off her mate and shoved her back to the dark Lord.

"Don't touch her," The man snarled, catching Rowena.

Godric narrowed his eyes, "You slapped her yesterday morning. Do not snarl at my wife."

"Were you not the one who had told your wife to learn her place in the kitchen to serve you?"

"What I do with my property is of no concern to you."

Silence rang through the room. Rowena elbowed her way free from Sal, and sat cross legged on the floor, facing the fire.

Helga whispered quietly, "I don't care anymore. I leave at first light." Silently she stood and placed her knives down where she had sat and left the room. Godric sighed.

"I'll set off in the morning. Find work for the King."

The two watched in a deafening silence. The door slammed shut behind the man.

"Now what?" Sal muttered, cursing the God of Fate. Rowena began to shake.

"You called me foolish. Stupid." She trembled.

He shrugged. "You were being so."

"No longer. I leave now."

With that, the bloodied warrior left the home and set off into the darkness.

Sal glared at his blood stained hands.

~()~

Sal paced.

He had grown up under the steady hand of his father. Trained in magic and taught in the law. He had spent his life running wild through wars with his three companions. He found love within the strange Lady of Ravenclaw.

Sal paced.

But that didn't define him.

Rowena wasn't the cause of his aching heart. Helga wasn't the cause of his loneliness. Godric wasn't the cause of his need.

Sal paced.

He was just getting the flu.

~()~

When he found Rowena, he found a shell of the past. Her eyes were rimmed with shadows, and her skin pale as snow. Her hands had trembled, and she seemed to be half the size as he had remembered her for. She was surrounded by thick books, and paid him no heed. She was bent over a book that appeared to be twice as large as she was.

"Lord Slytherin, we sought you. Lady of Ravens has been unwell. For five nights she has no longer slept, and for eight days she has not eaten. She starves herself to gain knowledge that has hidden itself from her." The advisor whispered as he gazed at the scene.

"Where is a bed to be found?" He asked.

"Through the hall are her chambers, My Lord."

"Bring me bread and wine. A drunken Lady of Ravens is far pleasant than an enraged Lady of Ravens." Sal ordered. Nodding in satisfaction, he strode to the woman and picked her up easily despite her weak attack of magic, and casting a quick charm to ease her into sleep as he opened the door.

He sits beside her, watching her sleep restlessly. He sighs, remembering how red the handprint had been on her face, and the deep scratches that had been gorged into her back. Or how she had looked in the light of the moon, bathing in the darkened waters of the river.

He shifted uncomfortably at that thought.

He was familiar with her life, as he had been the one to invade her mind when he had first met her. He had found how she had suffered at the torture of Muggles during her youth, her struggles to prove herself intellectually. Now she lay here, three years after he had last seen her ride north.

It hadn't been a few hours when she had woken, nor a night. It had been three long days and nights she had slept, and he had waited. And when her dark eyes had opened, he was still there. She had tried to strike him with her fist, but with a simple movement, he caught it and pinned it down to the bed.

"Let's play nice, shall we?" He drawled.

She narrowed her eyes. "I still hate you."

"You warm my heart, dear. Now. Let's see. You're going to get drunk and eat, and I will consider giving you back your daggers, and then, perhaps, I will carry you off to the sunset if you behave." He winked, brushing a strand of dark hair free from her face.

She scowled, but the daggers waved in front of her eyes made her relent, and to sip the wine and eat the bread. "Daggers. Now."

"No. First, I would be gladdened if you would consider telling me why, in the thirteen hells, you were killing yourself for your endless pursuit of knowledge?" Sal rolled his eyes, sitting back.

She merely shrugged. "The book was interesting."

"Pray tell, what in Merlin's sacred name were you reading?"

"How to gut a human in fifteen seconds." She smiled.

He cringed. Of course.

He remembered her wild and unpredictable reading habits, picking her way through Latin and Russian Tomes, and hunting her way through gory and frightening scrolls. She learned warding and shielding, how to use runes in a fight to the best advantage, and how to remove parts of a man that were, rather, essential to them. Forsaken Morgana, he could only remember the time she had tried to do it to him in a fight. He hadn't been able to sit down upon the stool for three moon cycles, even with Helga's 'tender' touch and her devastatingly amused smirk. Godric always gave her a wide berth when he had caught sight of the thick tomes.

"Well, love, this has been interesting. Time for us to set off." He stands, dropping the daggers onto the bed. She had sat up, and shakes her head. He attempted to keep his eyes on her eyes, not down below to the rather well fitting robes she wore.

"Who says I am coming with you? Am I not a foolish idiot, as you had said?" She glared.

Sighing, he threw his hands up. "Oh, Rowena Ravenclaw, love of my life, light of my world, you are the most brilliant witch I have ever had the privilege of meeting and lying with."

Her eyes narrowed. "You've slept with others?"

"Merlin strike me down," He muttered. "No. None. You. You alone. Can we go now?"

With a savage grin, she whipped the sheets away from her body and lunged out of bed, running barefoot through hallways and libraries, darting between wobbling towers of books.

"Oh for heaven's sake, you forgot your boots. And your wand!" He cried out in exasperation as he took off after her.

~()~

"I want a dragon." She declared, glaring at him.

He winced at the topic. "Why do you want a dragon?"

"Be fun."

~()~

Godric frowned. News of a dragon flying this Far East was strange. Odd. Unusual.

What had been even stranger had been the reports of a woman riding upon the scaled back, laughing.

These men were drunk.

Only Rowena would prod a dragon.

~()~

The General of the Southern Armies was a rather unusual being. A fierce, mighty warrior whom few willingly went up against in combat, the idea of such a proud warrior disappearing to a life time of serving ale and whisky to low life scum was unbelievable.

And that such a General was a witch named Helga Hufflepuff was unbelievable.

She had fought her battles, learned the trade of healing and found herself aching for the past. She recalled the last words to her husband, 'you worthless Bastard' still ringing in her ears. She wondered of Rowena, if she was still alive, still sane. If Sal had strayed too far deep into the darkness. If Godric still loved her.

She had never expected however, such a high class stranger in fine silk robes standing in the noisy, loud, drunken tavern. And that such stranger was Sal Slytherin was even more far fetch. But, he slipped through the crowd, easily casting a harsh hex, blasting three of the fingers off an unlucky pickpocketer.

He sat carefully on the barstool and rolled his eyes at her look. "Oh for God Gods, I left him with his thumb. Consider him lucky. If it had been Rowena, you'd had been mopping blood off that floor. Speaking of which, mighty and brave General, why the bloody hell am I finding you working in this travesty?" Shaking his head at the man's screaming behind him as he clutched his bleeding hand, he casted a quick silencing charm. "That's better. Glass of whiskey, if you'd be so kind. Oh wait until I tell Godric… the fierce Helga serving me, the humbly beautiful Sal." He mused.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed. She yanked the bottle of Dragon Whiskey out from behind the counter.

"Hold the poison, if you'd be kind enough. I hate having to deal with contaminated whisky. Such a waste of whisky. And, I am here to get you back. I was delayed a few days. Apparently three days of sleep wasn't enough sleep for Rowena. She slept for several more days. Speaking of which, Rowena wishes me to send her blessings. She's currently riding a dragon at the moment, meeting up with Godric."

Swallowing, she looked up. "A dragon? You let her ride a Merlin Damned dragon?"

He shrugged. "The last time I refused her a dragon, there was a rather harsh separation. And, I returned her daggers back."

"You're mental. Both of you mental." She swore.

"And you still love us both. Now, what are you still doing behind that counter? We have only so many days before it's too late. Now hurry up. No time to waste."

"I hate you." She muttered.

"I know. Get in line, Helga, dear."

~()~

To say Godric was shocked when he was literally summoned from his chambers, slammed through three stone walls, and tossed by magic upon a great roaring beast would have been an understatement. And that Rowena was controlling the violent dragon made his heart stop.

Within seconds he had her wrestled into a tight hug, crushing her tiny frame to his own. "Oh I've missed you."

Muffled, she frowned. "Why are you touching me?"

Irritated with his chuckle, she summoned her magic to throw him off the beast.

~()~

After flying for several hours, she forced the dragon to turn back and return for the foolish man. She found him spiting curses and declaring vows.

"And I came to rescue the damsel in distress." She cocked her head. "Isn't it obvious?"

~()~

The Four were wary of one another. They had returned to the home in the hills once again, and it was foreign now. There were strict boundaries now. Helga sat quietly in the corner, sharpening the knives Godric had returned to her once again. The two had refused to even look at each other, and now occupied opposite sides of the room. Sal glared at the two for creating such a frigid atmosphere in the room, and would often look up to see Rowena resting above them all, slung over a wooden rafter, book in hand.

"You'll fall one of these days, and I will laugh." Godric mused as he nursed his ale. He hadn't taken to being flung off of a flying dragon quite well. Sal had roared with laughter at the tale when he had heard it.

Without missing a beat, Sal shot back, "And I'll catch her."

"Why would I fall? That would be pointless and foolish of me." Rowena rolled her eyes. "Fools."

"How did you even get up there to begin?" Helga asked, flinging her knife at the wall, attempting to lodge it between the planks liked Rowena had once done.

"In the wrist. Focus harder." Rowena instructed. "And magic."

"Magic. Magic. Magic. Of course. Never a simple answer with you, now is there?" Sal murmured, tossing a bone in the fire.

Giggling, she swung her feet. "I did give you a simple answer. I figured your simple minds wouldn't be able to handle the complex pattern and skills needed to lift one's self up to this level."

Godric glared. "Sal, make her stop. She is insulting my intelligence again. We talked about this."

"Hell, as if I could ever dream to control her." He smirked.

Helga stood, and approached the rafter. "I bet I could do it."

Godric frowned. "Don't be stupid, woman."

"Woman? We married years ago, you common minded fool." She snapped, and used her rage fueled magic to lift herself up into the air, and caught hold of the rafter and lifted herself up, struggling to manage it. After moments of fighting with it, she managed to get up onto the beam, straddling it.

"Congratulations. You're not a stupid as the others." Rowena mused, flipping the page idly.

"More than some brainless gnomes could dare to do."

Godric's head snapped up. "Is that a challenge, woman?"

"How is it you call Rowena by her name, but you lack the ability to call me by my God given name?" Helga snapped.

Godric shrugged as he approached the shelves of books. "I have respect for Rowena."

Sal sighed. "He's terrified she will maul him in his sleep. It's not respect, Godric. It's fear. Fool."

Hefting himself up the shelves, ignoring the cracks of protest in the wood, and Rowena's hiss, he managed to fling himself upon the wooden beam, only for a moment before there was a tremendous crack and they all crashed to the floor, with the ladder in the corner clattering down loudly.

"A ladder is complex?" Sal questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Helga glowered at the man. "For Godric, perhaps." She winced as she sat up, lifting the wood off her leg. It was bruised badly, but nothing she wouldn't be able to fix. Rowena's book had been flung across the room during the fall, and Rowena attempted to use a piece of wood as a weapon when she tried to smash Godric's head in. Sal picked her up quickly and marched out with the fighting woman in his arms.

Godric winced.

"And that is why I respect Rowena."

Helga snorted, and chucked part of the beam at his head.

"Fool."

~()~

It had been easy to lock the two in a room together; Rowena chuckled, pocketing the key. The two had been agonizingly annoying to listen to. 'You bastard' and 'heartless harpy' had grated upon her thinned nerves, and she no longer wished to listen to them any longer.

She didn't feel guilty at locking both Godric and Helga together in a drunken induced state, nor did she feel bad about leaving the two there. Whatever happened would not be of her fault.

After all, she had a dragon waiting for her.

~()~

The castle was done within days. Chambers and halls, tiny passage ways and large common areas. Bridges and towers looked out over the ground. Trees grew wildly, clumping together in a thick forest. Rowena had simply muttered the Forbidden Forest, looking at Sal with wide, innocent eyes.

"What do we call it?" Godric asked, leaning against his staff. The force of magic had drained him, and he found exhaustion hanging upon him.

Helga shrugged. "Castle? Stone building that nearly killed us?" Their magic was fused into the creations, and they had created the beauty out of the dust in the land.

"Your humour is unwelcomed." Sal yawned. His hand went to rest of the back of Rowena's neck.

"Anyone conjure up beds?" Came her weary voice.

"Time to find out." Godric called, already approaching the mighty castle.

Helga and Godric traveled up the stairs, reaching a large tower before collapsing on the thick bed. Sal had dragged Rowena to the dungeons that she had created, at her delighted murmur of 'It'll be like living in a coffin.'

"Deranged as usual." Sal remarked.

"And you love me anyways." She shrugged.

Sighing, he motioned for her to enter a set of bedrooms. "Of course, dear."

"Can I become vegetarian?" Rowena asked, looking up at him with eyes heavy with sleep.

Shrugging, he tossed her onto the bed. "If it makes you happy."

"I dislike being happy." She frowned.

"Yes, yes."

"Are you awake?" She asked, studying him closely.

"Sadly."

Cocking her head, she smiled. "Would you like me to sing you a song?"

"_Silencio_."

~()~

"Bed." Helga pointed.

"But look outside. Its day. Too early to sleep."

"It's only sunrise, you fool. We spent the day and night creating this beast of a castle." Helga glared. "Bed. Now."

"We can do other things in bed than sleep," He trailed off, waggling his eyebrows.

"Bed. Now. You perverted monster."

Looking closer, he asked, "Are you tired?"

"You're an idiot."

"But I'm not tired!" He whined.

Glaring, she dragged him by the collar and shoved him onto the bed. "You will lie there, and shush because unlike you, I am tired. I want sleep. And I will force you to silence yourself. Understand? Or I will set Rowena upon you, and you will not like it. Understand?"

He paled.

"Yes, dear."

"Bed."

~()~

"Hogwarts." Rowena declared, sitting in the empty hall.

"Hogwarts? Hogwarts Valley?" Sal questioned, leaning forward. She picked at the fruit.

"Hogwarts."

"I like it." Helga shrugged. "Better than Godric's Castle, Serphants Lair, and Hells Gate."

"You forgot Hufflepuffs Reign." Godric pointed out, frowning.

"I liked Hell's Gated." Rowena snapped.

Sal winced at the looks the two gave him. He had been outvoted to explain the concepts to the woman. "This is a school. Not a torture chamber."

"Still… I liked it."

"I know. Maybe some other time."

"Fine."

"Hogwarts it is?"

"Hogwarts it is."

~()~

**Done. Done. Done.**

**I don't really have a plot for this. Just random parts and ideas of these characters, and how I think they would have worked together. **

**Rowena was my favourite character out of this… followed by Helga. Sal was essentially kind of either sarcastic, snarky or just annoying. Godric was meant to be childlike. **

**Hope you liked, don't care if you didn't. **


End file.
